Reminiscing
by IntertwinedRoses
Summary: Do you remember? What changed us to be who we are today? ... But I'm glad to have met you. SongFic. Takes place a few years after Garry and Ib escaped the museum. Ib x Garry.


**Disclaimer: **Ib does not belong to me. I am in not way associated with the author, the creator, the game, or the characters.

(Seriously - if I were, Ib would _not_ be a 9-year-old :P)

**A/N:** Hey guys! _Ohohoho I'm Marrrryyyy I'm Maaaarrrryy_y Lmfao no, I'm just joking (:

So this is a song fic (_Eternal Snow_ by Changin' My Life), and it takes place a few years after Garry and Ib escape from the haunted museum.

If you haven't played the game or seen the walkthrough (go check out _Let's play Ib_ by PewDiePie - he is _hilarious_ :D), I highly recommend it first before reading this FanFic, 'cuz you'd probably go like "What the heck?" if you didn't.

Anyway, on with the Fic -

Please R&R!

* * *

_How long has it been since I feel in love with you?_

_My feelings only increase _

_Will you notice them_

_Even though I've never once put them into words?_

Ib can only nod as Garry chatters excitedly about macaroons. Sitting at the café he had promised her they would absolutely go to once they escaped the warped museum, Ib feels reassured. She wonders when she had realized what the purple-haired man meant to her.

_Like the snow, they just_

_Quietly keep accumulating _

Garry knows what it is like to be alone. He keeps talking because he understands that Ib wants time to contemplate about their adventures … if that's what you can call them.

He wonders when he had realized what the mature, chestnut-haired teen meant to him.

_Hold me tight – if this is how it feels like _

_I didn't want to know_

_What it is like to be in love with someone _

_I love you – my tears won't stop_

_And so I wish _

_That I had never met you_

Ib keeps quiet on the way back to Garry's apartment. Everything that had happened so long ago feels almost like a dream to her … but the nightmares do not stop.

_How long will I be thinking about you?_

_My sighs fogged up the window glass_

Garry does not interrupt Ib's musing. He takes comfort in her gentle presence. The past years have been almost like a dream to him … but the nightmares do not stop.

_Can a candle flame _

_Still melt my trembling heart?_

Ib and Garry. Garry and Ib. No hesitation. Ib knows they need each other … to keep one another from falling apart from the horror of their experiences that plague them to no end. And because they simply _are_. One can no longer exist without the other.

_Hold me tight, tight enough to break me_

_So that even in an icy wind or blizzard_

_I won't feel cold_

_I miss you – every time I think of you_

_Tonight, too, I hold_

_This half-finished muffler, all alone_

Garry does not leave her. He _cannot_ leave her. They live as one.

He protects her from her fears. She protects him from his doubts.

If she were to fall … he would raise her up. If he were to break … she would support him until he is ready to stand on his own two feet.

_If there was an eternally falling snow_

_Could it hide my feelings for you?_

Ib lives in his apartment. She is not embarrassed to show him who she is and what she is like.

"I love you, Garry."

_Hold me tight – if this is how it feels like_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it is like to be in love with someone_

_I love you – the feeling wells up in my chest_

_I want to shout to the wintery sky_

_"I want to see you right now"_

Garry accepts her for who she is. He is not embarrassed to show her what he is and what he is like. "I love you, Ib."

_Ib is Garry. Garry is Ib. One can no longer exist without the other… _

_Because love is what keeps them together._

* * *

**A/N:** You have successfully read until the end of the fic! Congratulations! :P

So Ib x Garry is one of my favourite pairings (there aren't a whole lot of FanFics of them, sadly :/),

and they're so cute together (^w^), although I would place Ib older than she is in the game.

As always, please R&R! PM for any suggestions! Thanks (:

~IntertwinedRoses


End file.
